


Doom's Call

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The battle was over before it begins<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 227. Beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doom's Call

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Doom’s Call  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Merrilea, Braden, Mordred, Agravaine, Gaius, Morgause, Sorcerer (Baldric), Fallah  
**Summary:** The battle was over before it begins  
**Warnings:** character death  
**Word Count:** 918  
**Prompt:** 227\. Beautiful  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #18

**Doom’s Call**

Agravaine and the sorcerer entered the courtyard just as the sun was setting. They stopped just inside the gates and looked around.

“I saw a knight of Camelot on the wall but there’s no one here.” Agravaine was puzzled. “Where are they? I didn't imagine it. I know you saw him too.”

“I told you that it's a trap.” The sorcerer pulled his horse around to leave but the gates slammed closed and started to glow. “Now what? We can't leave.”

Agravaine got off his horse and walked to the center of the courtyard. “Stop this trickery! Come out and face us.”

One by one, Merrilea, Braden, Mordred, and Gaius came out of their hiding places.

Gaius was the last to come out. He walked up to Agravaine. “It's been a long time, Lord Agravaine.”

“Gaius, I thought you burned years ago.” Agravaine tried to act calm but his hands were shaking as he reached for his sword.

“I don't believe you want to do that.” Gaius arched his eyebrow at the nervous man.

“Where are the Priestess and Emrys?” The sorcerer asked. Why are they still hiding?

“I'm here.” Merlin came from the dark tower.

“I'm here, as well.” Morgana walked out behind Merlin. “I know you. You’re Baldric. Uther tried to kill you.”

“Yes, he tried.” The sorcerer got down from his horse and walked forward. “We were friendly once. Let me go and I will trouble you no longer. I have no stake in this. He holds my wife captive so I will do his bidding.”

Merlin glanced at Morgana. “You have magick. You should have killed him for taking her.”

Agravaine laughed. “If he killed me, he would never know where his beautiful wife was being kept. Well, she was beautiful.”

“Pig!” Morgana spat at him.

“I see you've picked up some of your sister’s manners. Tell me. Where is she buried?”

“My mother still lives.” Mordred went to take a step forward but Merrilea and Braden held him still. “I will make you pay for what you did.”

“I did nothing.” Agravaine held up his hands. “Your father is the one who had her beaten and was about to execute her before you whisked her away. Pity. I was looking forward to it.”

The shadows started to creep slowly across the courtyard. The sun blazed in oranges and reds. It was beautiful but no one noticed.

Suddenly, there was a movement in a window high above the courtyard. A ball of flames came down and hit Agravaine square in the chest, wiping the smug grin off his face forever.

Mordred turned and looked up at the window. “Mother!” He ran into the tower to Morgause.

“No!” The sorcerer screamed and fell to his knees next to Agravaine. He grabbed him by the tunic. “Where is she? Where is Fallah?” He let go and sat back on the ground. “He is dead and I will never find my wife.”

“I think I know someone who may know where she is.” Merlin held out his hand to help Baldric up. “In exchange for your wife’s freedom, you must promise to leave this kingdom and never come back.”

“I will do as you say as long as you find my wife alive.” Baldric agreed. “Why are you helping me after I caused so much trouble?”

“I know what it's like to be separated from the one you love.” Merlin admitted.

“I told Agravaine that you wouldn't kill her because you love her. He wouldn't listen.” Baldric looked down at the body on the ground. “I suppose he had never been in love and now he will never be.”

“Merlin, you should hurry. She may be injured.” Gaius reminded him.

 _“Onluse close.”_ Merlin waved his hand and removed the spell from the gates. “I will be right back.” He walked out into the open and summoned the dragon.

The Great Dragon came and he and Merlin took off. They came back an hour later with Fallah in his arms. She was unconscious and bruised but still alive.

“Thank you Emrys.” Baldric took Fallah from Merlin and carried her inside.

Morgana, Merlin, and Gaius followed. Morgana pointed out a room that Baldric could take Fallah to. Gaius looked her over while Merlin pulled Morgana aside. 

“How do you know him?” Merlin asked.

“I met him before you came to Camelot.” Morgana explained. “He would beg for food then, one day he stole food from the kitchens and he got caught. He used magick when he was trying to get away. Uther was going to execute him but the cell did not hold him for long.”

“Those cells were never made for keeping sorcerers prisoners.” Merlin sighed. “Morgana, I don't expect you to feel as I do.”

“Merlin, you know that I do.” Morgana looked towards Morgause’s room. “I need to check on my sister.”

“I’ll come with you.” Merlin took her hand and followed her into Morgause’s room.

Mordred sat on the floor by the window holding the lifeless body of his mother. He looked up at them with tears in his eyes. “She's gone.”

Morgana knelt down and closed Morgause's eyes. “She's at peace now. You should take some comfort in that.”

“All this for what? My beautiful mother is dead. She wasted so much time on things that never worked the way she wanted them to.” Mordred wiped his tears. “Now, I’m alone again.”

“I'm sorry Mordred.” Morgana said softly.

“We both are.” Merlin told him.


End file.
